


【锤基】假结婚（现代AU ABO）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 人设：艺人Thor和艺人Loki为了留住粉丝并且不被公司狠狠地坑一笔违约金，捆绑炒作的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及：ABO、ooc，可能会涉及：生子，
> 
> 请接受不了的朋友们直接忽略，谢谢。

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【1】  
Alpha属性的当红影星Thor Odinson和他的同门师弟omega属性同是影视圈扛把子的Loki Laufeyson被狗仔队爆料因为不和，发生争执并且差点儿大打出手，引发大众的一片哗然，并且关于Thor和Loki不和的传闻竟然瞬间搜索量排到了各大门户网站的第一位。其实在娱乐圈这个复杂的小社会里，明争暗斗、勾心斗角的事情时有发生。塑料兄弟情，塑料姐妹花这种事情大家也都见怪不怪心甘情愿去当个吃瓜的围观群众而已。不过Thor和Loki发生争执，被传不和这种传闻的性质就和其他明里暗里的撕逼大战事件有太多不一样的地方了。原因不仅仅是因为由两人主演，刚刚上映了一部系列电影中的第三部票房大卖口碑极佳，还因为宣传时两人过分亲密被外界盛传早已因为连续合作了三部电影而日久生情、假戏真做，戏中没有血缘关系的兄弟，在幕后变成了亲密的爱人。  
对此后关于俩人暧昧关系的后续所有报道和猜测，Thor和Loki本人都保持不承认也不否认的态度。俩人的公司趁着电影宣传期的热度，也大肆渲染了他们之间的暧昧关系，并收获了一大群求俩人赶紧结婚生孩子的迷弟迷妹。粉丝们反应迅速，很快就按着电影里Thor演的角色“锤哥”，Loki戏里演的角色“基妹”，这俩角色名搞出了一个论坛，并正式把Thor和Loki的CP名敲定为“锤基”。一传十十传百，不仅仅是在美国本土，甚至世界各地“锤基”粉丝的数量都在持续飙升。  
那么现在问题就来了，Thor和Loki所属的娱乐公司在第三部电影美国本土上映不到三天票房破亿后，在官方twitter上迅速表示一定会继续追拍第四部电影，延续两人电影中情比金坚的感情。世界各地的迷弟迷妹们刚刚为此欢呼雀跃，兴奋之余又购入了不少电影周边参加了不少影迷活动，周边揣在怀里还没捂热乎就传出两人其实根本一直就不和的消息，那第四部电影还要不要看？周边还要不要买？应援活动还要不要参加？“锤基”到底要不要继续追下去？如果两人真的像狗仔队爆料的那样不和甚至差点儿因为撕逼大打出手，一直以来台下幕后的亲密都是刻意的炒作，那么对于粉丝们来讲伤害的暴击实在是太大了。可以预见，很多“锤基”死忠粉，因此可能会从一个极端走向另一个极端，因爱生恨，脱粉是小，没准儿还要成群结队的回踩到俩人无法在娱乐圈立足。  
面对这样棘手的问题，就连公司老板都已经坐不住了。他先是派人去把对外宣称手里有两人出现分歧，被公司要求捆绑炒作但互相看不顺眼的争执视频高价收回，又赶紧让手底下的人把事件的两位男主角叫到了自己的办公室来，商量下一步的对策。  
“我今天叫你们来，是什么原因，你们心里都应该清楚。”想来公司老板绝对不是什么等闲之辈，经历的大风大浪多了，看问题总是一针见血，为了达到自己的目的甚至会不择手段。“废话我就不多说了，你俩就说说下一步准备怎么办吧，那边儿粉丝已经炸了。现在不仅是美国这边儿，亚洲欧洲那边儿合作投资的娱乐公司也打电话兴师问罪，问我到底什么意思。”不管哪个国家的粉丝，只要和他们起初追星的出发点背道而驰，一个两个倒是不会痛痒，但是大面积的负面批评与情绪聚集在一起，再处理不当，那么后果不堪设想。  
如果拖到不能收场的地步再处理公关，到时候怕是整个公司都要跟着凉了。  
两个处在事业上升期的男艺人，想要得到更多大施拳脚的机会无可厚非，毕竟他们身为演员颜值和演技都算得上上称。可无奈现实生活的残酷，他们不得不在尽责努力拍戏的同时，不情愿的和公司配合着进行捆绑炒作。没办法，人在江湖飘，身不由己的事情实在是太多了。想在这个娱乐圈立足，一直有热度，除了要拿得出好作品，私生活也要三五不时拿出来供观众们围观，哪怕到达一定高度的影帝影后都难逃这样的“娱乐潜规则”。刚刚展露头角的年轻演员，不想凉的太快，公司的不平等条约就必须配合。不过如果是和自己喜欢或是尊重甚至是无感的对象捆绑炒作也就算了，因为大家日后解绑也可以轻松自在地哈哈一乐就当是年轻时做的那些荒唐事儿一样，最后都是会随着时间的推移被尘封在记忆中仅此而已。但是Thor和Loki互相讨厌对方的事情，从他俩刚刚进公司起，周围的工作人员就都有所耳闻了。  
Thor觉得Loki装的一手好逼，天天摆弄他那些贵族学校学的屁用没有的贵族知识，摇头晃脑说话也必须引用名人名句。天天装模作样让人倒胃口的样子还有深一脚浅一脚的说话方式，再加上豆芽菜一样的身材，他觉得Loki改名叫弱鸡还差不多。不是Thor搞属性歧视，可是他总认为，像Loki这样爱慕虚荣的omega，有时间拍戏，不如趁着年轻赶紧找个有钱的中年丧偶土大款回去结婚生孩子来的比较实际。等过两年，岁数大了，颜值低了，中年丧偶土大款估计都找不着了，只能勉强找个比自己老爸还大个二三十岁黄土埋半截的糟老头子，甚至继子继女都比自己大个二三十岁时，哭都来不及。  
Loki觉得Thor粗鲁无理，作为一个演员最基本的修养都没有，整天像个快乐的二傻子。说好听点儿是天真烂漫，说难听点儿就是没脑子的傻...脑子笨并不是什么不可饶恕的错，老天爷给的脑子又不能随便说换就换，错就错在有人拿没脑子当个性。有时间练肌肉，不如去多做点儿增加脑容量的事儿。像Thor这样四肢发达头脑简单的alpha，Loki认为他应该趁着还有点儿名气的时候多存点儿钱然后找个至少比他聪明点儿的可靠朋友，一起做点儿其它生意。要不然等过两年，岁数大了，肌肉瘪了，人气没了，钱也没存下来的时候，怕是只能找个死了老公比自己父母岁数还要大的暴发户，给人家当个脸并不怎么白的小白脸了，然后抱大腿下半辈子靠吃软饭活着。  
就这样互相瞧不上的尴尬关系，俩人还是被公司好死不死地捆绑在一起开始了声势浩大的炒作。说真的，第一部电影里其实兄弟情深的戏份真没多少，甚至在电影里的设定两兄弟就为了争夺家产撕的不可开交。电影里，锤哥举个纯铁打造的大锤子，他弟弟基妹只要一不听话就抡对方两下。但是基妹也不是什么省油的的灯，他的袖管里常年藏着一把小刀，看见他哥觉得闹心的时候就捅两刀。就这样，第一部上映后，反响出奇的好，也不知道是谁还开始写关于“锤基”两兄弟情投意合的同人文了，随后又有人制作了剪辑精良的视频，还有各种随时开车的小格子漫画。  
所以在这样的人气声援下，公司为了多挣点儿钱就不得不拍这个系列的第二部电影了。第二部电影上映的时候，锤哥和基妹的关系得到了质的飞跃。以前只会拿锤子抡基妹的锤哥现在也开始知道心疼基妹了。电影里不知天高地厚的基妹再惹锤哥不高兴，他也不拿锤子抡基妹了，顶多拿锤子压在基妹身上压到他喘不过气儿为止。命会给基妹留下，绝对不下死手，成了锤哥“好老公”的一大闪光点。而一直想置锤哥于死地的基妹呢？用小刀捅锤哥的时候，也不再是狠狠地两刀都捅一个地方恨不得把锤哥扎成筛子才解气。他学会分散地捅，小刀捅肾且每次只捅一下，得到了观影观众们的一直好评，他们说：“基妹真的好贤惠！”。  
因为前两部电影的成功，让第三部电影很快就被公司提到了日程上，并且瞄准热度很快就拍完进行了上映。第三部电影里的两兄弟冰释前嫌，互相扶持，结尾当然是两人从此以后过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活。这么好的结局，结束画面特意配的是俩人手拉手回家的背影。对“锤基”动了真真感情的粉丝们，看了电影是又哭又嚎，一边抹眼泪一边怒吼：“如果这都不算爱，那我就真的不相信爱情了！”  
三部电影下来后，Thor和Loki的人气急速飙升，而对于他俩会不会假戏真做的八卦新闻也开始铺天盖地的四处传播。Thor觉得做演员要有最基本的职业操守与道德底线。他认为演员的工作是演戏，而不是和公司一起炒作欺骗粉丝们的感情。如果有一天Loki找到了属于自己生命中的土大款，回家结婚生孩子了，那他一个人怎么收拾这个烂摊子？又该怎么跟粉丝们解释？  
但是Loki却认为，Thor把锤哥基妹与他们彼此的真实身份搞混了，电影里恩爱的是“锤基”而并不是他们两个，粉丝们看的是“锤基”而并不是他俩所以就算是炒热度也是粉丝们想要看到的。既然粉丝们想看，他们又都是演员，在荧幕上塑造角色而已干嘛非要站在道德的制高点上故作大意凌然的姿态？电影里的锤哥属于社会精英，那以后要是找了个比自己爸妈还老的暴发户，是不是还得以死谢罪？  
因为第四部电影还要不要拍，如果拍了以后还要不要继续捆绑的事情，两人一直没有达成一致，所以才发生了后来狗仔队爆料的Thor和Loki俩人在停车场发生了激烈的争执，又差点儿大打出手的后续。  
公说公有理，婆说婆有理。俩人其实都有错，又都没有错。只是站的出发点不一样，看事情的角度就难免出现偏颇罢了。可是这种话也只能是私下调解两人关系时，公司内部工作人员说的话，并不能正大光明地摆到台面上曝光。  
“你俩就没有什么想说的么？”公司老板显然已经有点儿沉不住气了，看着事件的两个主角，低着头一言不发，各个脸上都写满了：“不是我的错，是他的错”，就更加气不打一处来。他把自己面前的办公桌拍得啪啪作响，肥胖的身体也跟着颤抖了起来。“我想让你们搞清楚现实情况。你们俩这么肆无忌惮，不仅仅会玩死自己，也会把公司牵扯进来。刚刚进公司的时候，合同上写的清清楚楚，你们要无条件的履行公司安排的所有工作，这是责任也是义务。”老板是个标准的商人，他不想知道这件事到底谁对谁错，他只想知道明天自己公司的股票会不会因为Thor和Loki两个不知深浅的家伙而继续暴跌。  
Thor和Loki互相看看对方，一双海蓝色的眼睛和一双宝石绿的眼睛一接触到一起，就迅速本能反应的互相躲闪回避，甚至是只给对方留下一大片眼白。  
“现在两种方案，一种是你俩赔了违约金，公司和你们解约，你们以后就自由了，想干什么公司都管不着。”老板敲敲桌面，拿出了两人刚进公司时签的合同，“上面有具体的数字。”  
Thor和Loki各自接过自己当时签的合同，违约金那栏，阿拉伯数字1后面的一串0，看得他们头晕眼花。  
老板看了两人的反应，把他们手中的合同迅速抽走锁进了自己的抽屉。“还有一种方案，就是制造更大的新闻把这件事掩盖过去。”  
制造一件更大的新闻把不好的事情掩盖过去，这是娱乐圈的惯用手段。比如说，如果某个明星婚内出轨，公司的公关实在想不出好的公关办法，就只能生拉硬套东拼西凑出另一个八卦新闻把这件事掩盖过去。大家的眼球被吸引到其它新闻上去了，婚内出轨的新闻热度就会慢慢降下去，最后淡漠在人们的视线里，最后不了了之，这时候再随便找几个长期合作的媒体洗地，风向就可以彻底被扭转回来。这种手段，屡试不爽，堪称娱乐圈居家旅行必备法宝。  
“我...想问问，是什么样的大新闻？”Loki的心里产生了很多不好的想法，用那双宝石绿的大眼睛看看面前满脸堆笑的老板，又小心地用余光看了一眼身旁的Thor，身体不自觉地打了个冷颤，然后本能的向旁边挪了挪，为了和Thor保持一定距离。  
Thor也表示自己想知道还有什么大新闻，能把他俩的新闻遮掩过去。“如果是要告诉大家，第四部电影拍完还要拍第五部，我...接受。”  
因为Thor的表情像是做出了很大牺牲的样子，一副大义凌然的样子，所以Loki差点儿觉得他现在是在拍搞笑节目。说身边这个alpha没脑子，他就真是一点儿脑子都不留。敏锐度更高的omega实在忍不住翻了个大白眼儿，心想如果这么简单就能把事情遮盖过去，那拍十部，自己都愿意。无非是基妹拿把小刀把锤哥的肾直接剁成肉馅罢了。  
“电影当然是要拍的，但是这并不能解决燃眉之急。”老板说话的时候眉毛一直在往上扬，“咱们打开天窗说亮话，Thor你和Loki准备一下，公司给你们开个新闻发布会，宣布你俩马上要结婚的各项事宜。”  
“谁和谁结婚？！”Thor和Loki这次倒是挺默契，俩人除了震惊就是震惊，并且不约而同地从沙发上站了起来。  
Loki本以为顶多是公司让他俩松口承认假戏真做正在交往的事，而并没有想到一步到位就要让他俩跑去和大家宣布结婚。再看他身边的Thor，大概是想都没往这边儿想。让他和这么一个胸大无脑的alpha结婚，哪怕是假结婚，他也不愿意。“我不同意。”Loki撅着嘴，一脸鄙夷地看着身旁的Thor，心想这个傻大个儿没有一点是自己理想型该有的样子。  
“你以为我愿意？”Thor瞪了一眼身旁一副高高在上样子的Loki，心想要不是因为Loki是个omega，没准儿现在早把他按在地上打个半死了。还结婚？！开玩笑！就算他打一辈子光棍，或者是找个死了老公的暴发户，也不会和Loki这种心高气傲的omega结婚。假结婚也不行，Loki这样的omega是绝对不能进他家大门的。  
“哦，那好。你俩去找会计要一下公司的帐号，一星期内把违约金付了，你们就自由了。”老板显然也没想多和他们废话，摆摆手就一副爱搭不理的样子。“本来明天就得到账，但是考虑到你们也在公司几年了，给你们一周时间，也算我仁至义尽了。”  
Thor和Loki俩人沉默了片刻，互相默默地看了看对方，谁都没说话。  
“那行了，这事儿就谈妥了，一会儿去找会计要帐号就行了。”  
“我同意，就怕Loki不同意。”Thor叹着气，认命地先站了出来。他一边说一边有意撇了一眼身旁的Loki，“如果他愿意，我随时可以和他结婚。就怕他不同...”  
“我同意，没什么不同意的理由。”Loki没等Thor说完，也站了出来。Thor都同意了，自己不同意，难道自己要一个人背负巨额违约金和外界给的骂名么？开玩笑，这显然行不通。“但是我有个要求。”Loki看了一眼身旁的Thor，心里说不出的滋味。这都21世纪了，在美国竟然还有包办婚姻！  
“你还有条件？！”Thor忍不住插嘴了。  
“我凭什么不能有条件？！这是我第一次结婚，我不能随随便便地就和你去找个牧师走个过程就算结婚了吧！你知不知道婚姻对一个omega来说有多重要，我凭什么不能有条件？！”Loki说着说着倒是情绪有点儿失控了。他心想：妈的！老子这么好一个omega，被逼着和你假结婚，那也是一辈子的事。以后我还得跟我老公解释原因…而且老子第一次结婚要啥没啥，你一个alpha也好意思和我结婚？！“别的omega有的，我也得有！要不我就不同意假结婚，大不了大家一起负债，反正又不是我一个人死。”  
老板听了Loki的话再看看Thor一脸的憋屈，眉毛一扬，一副看戏的样子。对他来说，只要他俩同意假结婚就行，后面的事情与他无关，他现在就是个看戏的吃瓜群众。  
Thor无可奈何地点头，“你说...有什条件你都说出来！我尽量都给你办到。”  
“尽量办到？那不行，那这婚我不结了，你爱找谁找谁去吧。”Loki双臂交叉环于胸前，冲着Thor翻了一个毫不吝啬的大白眼儿。  
“行行行，我肯定都给你办到还不行么？！”Thor也是服了，一下没了任何脾气。要是能爱找谁找谁，就算这地球上的omega都死光了，也不可能找你Loki Laufeyson啊！除了心高气傲爱慕虚荣以外，到底能有什么理由让我非你不娶么？Thor也翻了个大白眼儿，只不过不过他是在心里翻的。“你说，我都记下来，一会儿就着手让助理去办。”  
“有些事儿你助理还真办不了。”Loki一脸“你别想随便敷衍我”的表情，“新闻发布会上，你得向我郑重的求婚，还得有一个像样的求婚戒指，当然结婚的时候还得有一个像样的结婚戒指。还有你要跟我去伦敦结婚，你也知道我的老家在那儿，亲戚朋友都在那儿。婚礼要在威斯敏斯特教堂举行，别的地方绝对不行！你要回你老家墨尔本再办一次也行，那我就不管了，你爱怎么办怎么办，但是你得提前和我说好日期还有行程，我没有那么多时间和你一起演戏。”  
“还有么？”Thor尽量做到alpha对omega该有的谦让与礼貌，毕竟他俩马上就要结婚了，哪怕是被逼无奈的假结婚。“你继续说，全都说完...”  
Loki转了转自己绿色的眼睛，浓密细长的睫毛忽闪了片刻，一副若有所思的神情。“别的目前没有了，你突然问我我也想不起来，我要是想起来了再联系你。当然，戒指还有婚礼的所有费用，需要你出。”  
“为什么？！”Thor向来不是一个吝啬的人，尤其是身为一个alpha马上要和自己的omega结婚这种人生中的头等大事，按照平时的性格，不用自己的omega多说一句话，他都会全部揽在自己的身上。但是现在这种情形根本不一样，“我们是假结婚，互相利用对方的关系，你也让我一个人出所有的钱？！”Thor甚至怀疑Loki是在和老板串通在一起骗自己那点儿可怜的血汗钱。“你...”  
“你什么你？！你一个alpha结婚还让omega出钱，说出去不把人大牙笑掉了？再说这些能花你多少钱？就算是假结婚，你也不应该这么斤斤计较！你还有没有点儿alpha该有的样子！”Loki不高兴了，心想自己是拿自己的青春还有名誉和眼前的傻大个儿结婚，他还为了一点钱斤斤计较。“和你虽然是假结婚，但是要走的法律程序一点儿都不能少，那么婚后我的姓都要改成你的Odinson，以后就算离婚也会有记录可查。哪个陌生人会随随便便改成你的姓？你觉得你付出一点儿金钱，比我的姓氏都重要么？！”  
“我的错，对不起，我全负责。”Thor无话可说，他其实一直在任何事情上也都是说不过Loki的。不过就算自己道歉并同意负担婚礼的一切费用，Loki依旧在滔滔不绝地指责Thor，让Thor甚至有点儿觉得和他结婚造成的所有开销，怕是和违约金不相上下了。  
等Loki对Thor的“婚前教育”告一段落，在一旁看戏的老板才打着哈欠给自己的秘书打电话：“准备一下明天开新闻发布会的事情。”挂了电话，他转头满意地看着两个马上要成为夫妻的年轻人，不忘这时跟Thor插刀：“Thor，你现在该带Loki去珠宝店挑明天求婚用的戒指了。”  
“这种事我让助理去就行了。”开玩笑，有时间他不如回去睡觉，毕竟自己马上就要被逼着提早结束单身生活了，能自己多浪一天是一天成了他现在的人生追求目标。他今年才只有27岁啊，有几个演员能这么早的就踏入婚姻的坟墓？并且像自己这样，知道是坟墓还必须往上扑…“再说哪儿有求婚戒指还带着对方一起去的...”  
“你们现在的情况一样么？去陪Loki挑戒指，最近肯定有很多记者在关注你们，正好多放出点儿消息，才显得真实。”老板拍拍Thor的肩膀，“戒指是有码数的，你亲自带着Loki去挑合适的戒指，如果Loki戴上你助理买的不合适的戒指，到时候被眼尖的人发现了，没准儿就功亏于溃了。”  
迫于老板的淫威，Thor最终还是极不不情愿的带着Loki去了距离公司最近的珠宝店。Loki却对此表示非常不满意，甚至差点儿在大众面前和Thor再次争吵起来。  
Loki嫌Thor带他去的珠宝店太小了，并没有自己喜欢的戒指。  
眼看珠宝店里有人掏出了手机准备录像，还算有眼力价儿的Thor赶紧把Loki搂进怀里。“我亲爱的Loki，如果你没有挑到喜欢的款式，我听店里负责人说，离这里不远还有一家分店，款式比这里全，我们可以去那里挑选你喜欢的款式...”Thor感觉自己的牙根儿都要咬碎了。  
Loki也决定给Thor一个台阶下，毕竟他俩现在也算是拴在一根绳上的蚂蚱。他索性顺势搂住Thor的腰，“亲爱的，你对我真好。”  
珠宝店里的人看俩人腻腻歪歪狂撒狗粮以后，果然达到了老板的预期效果，真的有人把刚刚偷拍的Thor和Loki一起挑选戒指的照片发到了网上，“锤基”粉儿感觉头顶青天，然而并不知道明天还会有结婚的重磅消息等着他们。


	2. Chapter 2

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【2】

和公司老板预想的一样，事先并不知道Thor和Loki要宣布什么大新闻的记者们一看到两个最近正处在风口浪尖上的年轻演员，就一通的围追堵截，闪光灯噼里啪啦地冲着他们毫不客气的疯狂闪烁，天生对强光非常敏感的Loki有些不舒服，一言不发地低着头尽量回避着记者们刺眼的闪光灯。

“嗨伙计们，能不能别这么失礼？”在一旁一直回答记者问题的Thor突然把身边的Loki搂到了自己怀里，用另一只宽厚的大手挡在了Loki面前。“Loki对强光一直很敏感，我不希望这么好看的一双大眼睛，因此失掉了最美的光彩。”Thor说完，还不忘轻轻晃动身旁Loki单薄的肩膀。“瞧，我早说过，只要我们跟他们好好说，这些伙计们就不会乱写新闻了。”

Loki没有太大的反应，只是抬头看着冲自己面带微笑的Thor，然后自然的同样冲着面前的Thor勾起了嘴角。

这样甜蜜的时刻，记者们当然不会错过，不过因为Thor刚刚说的那些话，全都收敛了不少。闪光灯关了，Loki也愿意把脸抬起来冲向他们。“谢谢。”Loki轻声地说，“Thor可以休息一会儿了，有什么问题大家可以问我。”

“请说说最近网上爆料你们其实一直不和，在荧幕前保持亲密只是为了炒作这个传言吧。”目光锐利的年轻记者，手里拿着录音笔，显然做足了采访的准备。他的另一只手上还有厚厚一叠材料，任谁看了都会因为他的难对付皱起眉头。

“到现在为止，大家也只是听到一些没有根据的小道消息，那些其实都是恶意散播的不实谣言而已。如果我和Thor真的不和，也不可能今天这样从容的坐在这里与大家面对面的交流。”Loki淡淡地说，脸上带着处事不惊的温和笑容。

“对不起，Laufeyson先生，有些问题我不得不问明白。因为据我所知，您和Odinson先生与现在的公司还有三年的经纪约，那么我可不可以大胆的猜想，就算你们两人本来就不和，也不能随便承认这种尴尬的关系呢？”

“emmm...”Loki歪着头和面前对自己发难的记者露出了一个大大的微笑，“该让我怎么解释你才能相信呢？”

“所以，还是让我来解释那些网络上的传闻全是假的。”Thor握住面前的话筒，从西装口袋里掏出了一个精致的首饰盒。“Loki Laufeyson，你愿意从此以后陪我度过余生，为了我们的爱情把自己的姓改为Odinson么？”Thor说着单膝跪地，郑重其事地把首饰盒举到了Loki面前。

Loki先是一脸的惊讶，随后看看面前再次不受控制闪烁起来的闪光灯群，若有所思的歪着脸看着Thor却一言不发。

“拜托，亲爱的。我找不到更好的方法表达我对你绝对的忠诚还有刻骨的爱意，所以借这个机会，请你和我结婚。永远告别那些不实的传闻，以后让我以家人的身份继续陪伴你走完余生。”Thor的话掷地有声，甚至连他自己都快要相信了。

“如果你愿意，我为什么不答应你呢？亲爱的。”Loki接过了Thor手上的首饰盒，打开盒子里面就露出一个做工简洁得体的白金戒指，“帮我戴上，可以么？”

Thor把戒指从首饰盒里拿出来，满脸幸福笑容地帮面前的Loki戴上。

两个昨天还被传因为不和差点儿大打出手的人，今天就这样迅速地通知大家他们就要结婚了。这绝对是个大新闻，那么不和的传闻就此就被成功地打破了。

离开发布会现场，同坐一辆保姆车的Thor和Loki全都如释重负地呼了一口气。可等到Loki看到自己手上那枚闪烁的白金戒指时，又开始默默地发起了呆。

“没想到你能这么轻易地放过我。”Thor看着Loki手上那枚自己亲自戴上去的求婚戒指，光是嘴角就已经忍不住开始往上翘了。“我以为你...”

    “以为我会选一个最贵的？让你吐血？”Loki白了一眼身边的Thor，“算了吧，我昨天就是想教训一下你，省得你总是觉得我是个omega就该被你牵着鼻子走。”Loki嗤之以鼻地看了看Thor，随后把手上的白金戒指摘下来，放到了西装的口袋里。

“为什么不戴着？下车以后随时都会有狗仔队跟拍你！”他们宣布结婚消息的一瞬间，各大门户网站搜索排行榜就一跃到了第一位，现在不知道有多少狗仔队甚至是粉丝都在盯着Loki手上戴着的这枚白金戒指。

“下车我会戴的，现在没外人戴着它给谁看？你又不是真的向我求婚。”Loki懒得搭理身边情商智商都很让人堪忧地傻大个儿，索性把西装脱了直接蒙在了自己脸上，“到地方叫我，老板说咱们俩这段时间得一起活动。”

“Loki，你不会...真的想和我结婚吧？”Thor怎么看怎么觉得Loki脸上带着难以让人琢磨的信息。“刚才你一直在看手上的戒指。”Thor一度认为是因为自己太过于优秀，演戏太真实，让同是演员的Loki动了真感情。

Loki一听Thor这么说，瞬间把蒙在脸上的西装甩开，面无表情地看着对方，“你说什么？！”

“我是说...”

“放心，就算这世界上的alpha都死光了，我也不会想要嫁给你。我宁愿一辈子不婚不育。”Loki说完又把西装蒙到了自己脸上。他心情是不是很好，因为这是他第一次被alpha求婚，来了那么多记者来拍他应该是人生中最幸福的时刻。可现实呢？不管说的再好听，或是演的再像真的，到头来总归是假的。假的就是假的，假的永远成不了真的。刚刚新闻发布会上发生过的一切就像是平时演戏那样，不管作为一个演员你多么投入于戏中的这个角色，可是只要等哪天镜头被关上，戏还是会有杀青的时候。况且他活了二十多岁，还没有好好地和谁交往过，就这样和一个自己并不喜欢甚至有些厌烦的alpha莫名其妙的假结婚了，任谁心里都不会很快乐才对。“我只是累了，这两天没休息好。”

“随便你吧，我以为你心情不好。”Thor也不再说话，调整好座椅靠背后，没多一会儿便沉沉地睡了过去。

现在两人要连夜坐飞机去Loki的老家英国伦敦，对外他们说是要去拜访Loki的亲朋好友，然后准备在Loki的老家注册结婚。

Thor遵守对Loki提出的所有关于结婚各项事宜的承诺，所以他们出了发布会现场，便马不停蹄地赶到机场，又连续坐了七个多小时的飞机从美国纽约赶到了英国伦敦。一下飞机又赶快坐上公司事先安排好的保姆车，回酒店休息了一天倒好时差后，再次马不停蹄地开始参加英国电视台方面准备的几个电视访谈节目。

“这么笑下去，我的脸都快僵了。”录影结束后，在只有他们两人的休息室里，Thor疲惫地捶打着自己酸痛的肩膀。天知道这几天他过的是什么样的日子，时差根本没倒过来又休息不好，现在又接连接受了几个节目的采访和录影，现在他觉得整个人都快要废了。“没想到结婚这么麻烦。”

Loki看看一旁沙发上歪七扭八的Thor，从随身带的包里掏出了一盒香烟，熟练地拿出一根，夹在两指上点燃，然后深深地吸了一口，“教堂的事儿你准备的怎么样了？”

“教堂...”Thor听到Loki这样问自己，明显有些尴尬和紧张。他从沙发上爬起来，调整好坐姿，才敢去望向Loki那双宝石绿的眼睛，“我托了很多人打听，但是他们都说，威斯敏斯特教堂需要提前一年时间才有可能订的上。就算是咱们托朋友帮忙，也至少需要提前半年，所以...”

“哦，那就算了吧。”Loki在烟灰缸里拧灭烟蒂，“反正是假结婚，不用搞得那么隆重。随便找个小教堂就可以。”

“你生气了？”Thor小心翼翼地起身走到Loki身旁，“我再和别人打听打听...”他本来想劝Loki别老抽烟，烟瘾越来越大对于一个适婚适育年龄的omega并不是什么好事，但是想到对方会对自己报以怎样的态度，话到嘴边他就又咽回去了。

“假结婚没有必要搞那么隆重。最近我太累了，所以也没有心情去演这场戏。”Loki说完顿了顿，“威斯敏特斯教堂，还是留给以后我真结婚的时候再用吧。”经过这几天，他算是彻底想清楚了，假结婚何必搞的那么声势浩大，越是太张扬，以后留下的荒唐回忆就会越多。这根本没什么意义，只能徒增烦恼。“这回你开心了，少花不少钱吧？”Loki拍拍Thor的肩膀，“想笑就笑出来吧，省得再把你憋死。”

“Loki Laufeyson，我现在真想知道以后会是哪个倒霉蛋儿和你这种毒舌小心眼儿的omega结婚。”Thor眯着眼睛，气不打一处来。要是Loki早就说不要太张扬，他们何必兜这么大圈子跑到伦敦来演戏。

“那是他的荣幸！你不知道世界各地有多少alpha因为你和我结婚了，梦想的火苗全都被浇灭了。”Loki毫不掩饰地夸奖着自己的人格魅力，“你应该偷着乐才对。还是管好你自己吧，以后哪个omega和你结婚才是倒霉，白长这么大个子，唧唧歪歪像个老太太。”

两人一碰到一起就打嘴仗的毛病从美国纽约带到了英国伦敦，所以随后准备婚礼的几天里，公司老板派去的负责人决定让他俩结婚之前还是不要再见面了。以至于直到举办婚礼的当天，两个私下还互相看不顺眼的年轻人，在众目睽睽之下才再次不得已的见面了。

“Loki，亲爱的！你今天这样真好看！”Thor满脸笑容，看到从不远处走来的Loki穿着一身整洁的纯白色西装，忍不住快步走上前去把他拥在了自己的怀里。“我简直像是做梦一样！”Thor尽心尽责地在众多前来报道他俩婚礼新闻的媒体面前演着一幕痴情人的大戏，看到镜头更是笑容灿烂的像是在发光。

“我也是，我无时无刻都在想让这一天快点儿到来，亲爱的Thor。”Loki的演技还有烂俗肉麻的台词当然不能比Thor逊色。他被对方搂紧在怀中，没经过任何排练就自然而然地搂住了Thor的腰，把头靠在了对方的肩膀上。

等把两人团团围住的记者们拍够了照片，Thor干脆一把横抱起了身材比他单薄太多的Loki，而Loki也自然而然地搂住了Thor的脖子。两人互相面带微笑地望向对方，Thor几步就跨进了教堂的大门。从跨进大门的这一刻开始，来报道婚礼新闻的记者们就吃了闭门羹。Thor和Loki的婚礼采取不公开的形式，而且并没有邀请双方的亲朋好友来参加婚礼，甚至连他们的父母也没有出现在现场。按照Loki的话说，假结婚不用那么在意。

“我奉至高的圣父、至爱的圣子、至圣的圣灵宣告你们成为夫妻。上帝所结合的，人不可分开。上帝与你们同在，直到永远，阿门！”牧师放下手中的圣经，庄重地在英国政府颁发的一纸婚书上签上了自己的名字。“孩子们，愿你们一辈子平安喜乐，健康幸福。”

在这座伦敦郊区的小小教堂里，Thor和Loki的婚礼在牧师的宣召与祷告下安静的开始，又在牧师的劝勉和两人交换结婚戒指后的婚礼誓词声中平静的结束。

整个婚礼让两人有说不出的感觉，就像是在做梦，是那么不实际又不真切，可低头看，那张签上了牧师姓名的婚书还有戴在两人手上的婚戒都提醒两人已经成为了合法的夫妻。

“行了，我们得赶快回纽约了，还有很多事情需要我们去处理。”Thor抬手看了看手腕上的表盘，默默地走在前面，突然就像想到了什么一样，转身走回到拿着婚书发呆的Loki面前，伸手拉起他的手，“走吧。你可能不习惯或者不喜欢这被我这样拉着，但是从现在开始到之后很长的一段时间，都只能被我这样牵手。”

Loki被Thor牵着手一步一步走出教堂，他的手有点儿凉，Thor的大手有些潮湿却很温暖。在教堂门外等候多时的记者们见刚刚举行完婚礼的两个新人走了出来，瞬间又要把他们团团围住。

幸好公司老板有先见之明，所以派了足够量的保镖迅速把记者们赶到两边，留出路来，让Thor和Loki赶快上保姆车。他们一会儿就要坐最近的一趟航班，从英国伦敦飞回美国纽约。人生最重要的一件事，就这样草草地结束了。

Loki有些不甘心，但又没别的办法。

“以后遇到自己喜欢的人，好好办场婚礼。”Thor坐在Loki身旁突然没头没尾地说道。

Loki皱着眉头，莫名其妙地看着Thor。

“我知道你不高兴，不过没办法。以后如果你再结婚，一定得跟他说，让他给你好好办次婚礼，这是你应得的。不过你也可以给他些指导建议，毕竟一回生二回熟嘛。”Thor冲着Loki挤眉弄眼，“如果是我，我就愿意回澳大利亚，找一片开阔的草地，办个露天派对。和亲朋好友喝点儿酒听听歌，然后和我的爱人在美好的夕阳下拥吻。”

“俗。”Loki幽幽的从嘴里冒出一个字。

“你不俗。非要在教堂结婚，平时没见你对主有多么的虔诚，你知道今天牧师说的经文出自圣经哪一段么？是旧约还是新约？装逼。”Thor不甘示弱。

Loki并不是很想多跟和自己刚刚结婚的Thor废话。

两人再次拖着疲惫的身体经过七个多小时的飞行回到了和伦敦有五个小时时差的纽约。他们刚刚走出了海关大门，就被来抢着报道两人结婚新闻的记者们围得唯一的通道水泄不通。

“听说两位这次的婚礼采取的是不公开的方式，甚至连两边的亲朋好友都没有来参加婚礼。为此有传言说两位的婚姻是不被家人看好的，请问两位有什么想要解释的么？”挤在最前面的记者，一上来就问出了一个刁钻的问题。

其实Thor对此也很疑惑不解，他年迈的父亲因为在墨尔本不能来，他觉得还有情可原，可是明明已经大费周章从美国飞回了Loki的老家，为何不请他的亲朋好友参加婚礼呢？这次的婚礼也并不像起初构想的那样隆重，一切从简的同时，Loki不光把圈里好友送来的礼金与礼物全部捐助给了孤儿院，还自掏腰包又捐了一栋福利院大楼。这是在变相炒作么？Thor摇摇头，感觉应该不是。因为如果Loki想要炒作，其实还有更多的方法，何必付出这么多的金钱代价。Thor对Loki的慈善举动表示支持，但是他又觉得Loki并不应该是一个如此低调的人。

“因为这是我们两个人的事。平时我们的家人朋友工作都很忙，所以我们觉得不应该麻烦他们再跑一趟。等有时间，我们会再回英国还有澳大利亚，举办私人的家庭聚会。婚礼只是一个仪式，只要我们两个人还有牧师都在就足够了，不是么？”Loki笑了笑，挽住了一旁Thor结实的手臂。

“我认同Loki的想法，所以我们一切从简。”Thor的反应很快，毕竟从今天开始，他已经正式成为了Loki法律上合法丈夫，Loki Laufeyson的名字带着丝丝微妙被替换成了Loki Odinson。所以他需要无条件的在外人面前支持自己法律上的合法妻子，并且他是发自内心的为Loki捐助福利院的行为表示认同与自豪。“我要学习我爱人的善良，所以我会再为福利院出资盖一座同时可容纳三百名孩子的图书馆，并追加一万册儿童读物。”Thor说完转头看着挽着自己手臂的Loki，他的脸颊微微发红，“你怎么了？亲爱的~是不是在为了福利院的孩子们而感到高兴？”alpha笑着，轻轻捏住并不在状态的omega线条美好的下颚，微微低头轻轻在对方的唇上吻了一下。

在周围人的赞许和祝福声中，两人离开机场钻进了来接机的保姆车。身后，记者们的闪光灯还在此起彼伏的闪烁。

“怎么，你害羞了？Loki Odinson先生。”Thor觉得Loki现在的样子有点儿可爱，这和平时心高气傲总是一副高高在上姿态的Loki有太多的不同。

Loki打掉Thor揽着自己肩膀的手臂，没什么好脾气地说：“我还是以前的那个Loki Laufeyson，那张纸上写的，我并不认可。还有，谁允许你离我这么近了？起开！”

Thor耸耸肩，一脸的无所谓。“我只是提醒你罢了。就算你不想承认，你现在也是我的合法妻子，你的姓是Odinson。”

Loki狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，已经不想和他说话了。

不过，不管他们私底下是怎样互相看不顺眼对方，但是关于两人不和仅仅为了增加知名度才捆绑炒作的消息，最后在大众对狗仔队无良造谣窥探艺人隐私的谩骂声中，顺利的被完美平息了。

这场戏剧性的风波结束后，刚刚结婚不久，就被外界称为公益夫妻的Thor和Loki两人，新婚生活在大众眼中显得是那么幸福美满。以至于婚后每次Thor和Loki出现在宫中视野中时，所有人都在不约而同的关心，这对如胶似漆的新婚夫妻，近期会不会有造人的计划。甚至后来，只要Loki在剧组打个盹儿，或是那天穿的外套稍稍宽松了一点儿，就会被擅长捕风捉影的媒体报道说是俩人其实早就已经造人成功了。

所有人都在盯着Loki的肚子看。

“你怀孕了？”Thor从剧组回来，把鞋脱掉扔在一边，随后迈开长腿几步走到客厅的沙发前卧倒，慵懒地抠着鼻子，看着穿着棉质睡衣盘腿坐在沙发上看笔记本的Loki。“电脑辐射对胎儿不好，我劝你还是少用为好。”Thor到现在还不怕死的多加了一句。

Loki合上笔记本，面无表情地弯腰捡起拖鞋狠狠地摔在了Thor的脸上。“滚。”干脆利落，铿锵有力。

Thor捂着自己被鞋底打疼的脑袋，“我只是想跟你开个小玩笑。”

“这个玩笑一点儿都不好笑。”

“可今天剧组的人问我，你到底是不是真的怀孕了。为什么过几天就有传言说你怀孕了。”

“你就说，你不行，射不出来，所以我没办法怀孕。”Loki打开笔记本，聚精会神地看着电脑屏幕上的画面，却不忘再毒舌一把。

“我不行？我射不出来？你试过？”Thor拉住Loki的手腕，“走走走，咱俩房里试试。”

“我就怕你进了屋，真的射不出来。”Loki说完默默地拿出演基妹时用过的道具小刀，“说吧，捅肾还是捅下面。”

Thor摇摇头，“我错了还不行么？你说你一点儿幽默细胞没有，老冷个脸，以后谁还敢和你结婚。”

“你不觉得，作为一个alpha这么三八，不是件好事儿么？”

两人的“夫妻夜话”戛然而止，Thor现在觉得Loki可能连中年丧偶的土大款都找不着了。

不过因为Thor和Loki结婚，公司暴跌的股票又再次节节攀升后，一手策划了这场假结婚的公司老板显然是没有心思去管他们的事了。没有公司老板的一手策划，也不能迅速再去办理离婚手续，两人也只能小心谨慎地回答关于下一代的话题。“我们都认为，关于下一代的事要顺其自然。如果上帝愿意给我们爱的结晶，那么我们当然会带着感恩的新去迎接他的到来。”这是两人用过最多也是最官方最管用的答案。

顶着“锤基”属性的迷弟迷妹们，在庆祝完有情人终成眷属后，对他们“锤基二号”的问题表示绝对的理解与支持。毕竟两人一个27岁，另一个才刚刚过完25周岁的生日，现在都处在事业的上升期。虽然大家还是很期待“锤基二号”能尽早“问世”，但是现在催促新婚夫妻赶紧要孩子又显得有些为时过早。毕竟粉丝们也并不愿意他们omega属性的男神因为生子，过早的暂停工作，消失在大众的视线范围内。

六个月，Thor和Loki假结婚已经有整整半年的时间了。两人被公司要求同住一个屋檐下以免再被狗仔队趁虚而入，所以无可奈何的Loki只能把自己的所有行李全都搬到了Thor的公寓。Thor本来还很宽敞的公寓，被Loki的行李填满了几个房间，Thor有时真想问问他一个人的时候到底是怎么打理这堆叫人头疼的物品的，而且一个人为什么能有如此之多的东西？但是并不想在自己家和Loki再次发生世纪大战的情况下，Thor选择了闭嘴。

两人住在一个公寓里，可因为是假结婚，当然要分房睡。尤其到了Loki的发情期，Thor就会借故躲在剧组不回家。他们两人婚后的交集似乎并没有比婚前多多少，甚至为了保持距离比婚前还要疏远。

Loki像是防贼一样的防着Thor，并且给他三张A4打印纸，纸上密密麻麻写了几十条Loki一手制定的所谓的“家规”，而这在Thor看来简直就是不平等条约。可是他也不能拒绝，只有硬着头皮签字，六个月以来一直顶着“已婚人士”的头衔过着比和尚还要痛苦寂寞的日子。

如果现在已婚的Thor和其他omega或是女人单独出现在镜头前，那么后果可想而知会有多么的糟糕。他并不想被不知内情的外行人说成是婚内出轨的负心汉，所以也就只剩下忍气吞声的份儿了。

Thor不止一次捂着胸口问自己，到底是钱重要还是命重要？和Loki Laufeyson结婚以后，他感觉自己半条命都浪费在和对方周旋上了。答案当然是无解，毕竟钱和命孰轻孰重，现在的Thor已经闹不明白了。

直到两人这样过着非常无厘头的平静生活，浑浑噩噩地挨到了第七个月，Thor的父亲Odin和Loki的父亲Laufey不约而同的突然出现在了他们同居的纽约的公寓门前时，事情就此开始偏离了Loki起初计划好的轨道。

因为Thor和Loki再也不能分房睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有自行车出没，不过没开完...  
> 不是故意卡肉，下章继续把自行车开完就差不多完结了~

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【3】

“爸爸，对不起...我其实是...不想让您操劳，所以才没告诉您我和Loki结婚的事情。”Thor知道自己的这个解释是多么的苍白无力，就算是三岁的孩子，听了他蹩脚的理由或许也要对他产生怀疑。“爸爸...”现在纽约正是冬季，就算室内有地暖，也不应该热成这样，但他确实看着自己面无表情的父亲，从额头顺着脸颊流下了汇成小溪的汗水。  
Thor的父亲Odin在他脸色非常难看的独生子面前来回踱步，几分钟都没有多说一个字。这让本来就紧张的Thor使劲吞咽着口中分泌旺盛的口水，紧张地有点儿脚下发飘。别看身为alpha的Thor有着健壮的身材、饱满的肌肉以及一米九几的大个子，但是他从小就对自己相当严厉的父亲Odin有一种天生的敬畏感。倒不是因为小时候Odin对自己不好，而是一家之主的地位在Thor面前从未撼动过，哪怕他已经长大成人，并且已经有了自己的小家。  
“爸爸...”Thor现在想直接给Odin跪下，要打要骂悉听尊便，但是这样一言不发，总是让人觉得心里异常煎熬。  
Odin抬了抬眼皮，依旧面无表情。  
正当Odin父子俩在安静的客厅焦灼着，就听到卧室里传来了Loki和自己的父亲Laufey的争吵声。  
“这是我的自由！婚姻自由！生育自由！”Loki说完气冲冲地开门从卧室里跑了出来，Odin和Thor正用同款莫名其妙的表情看着他，让他有些尴尬也有些难为情。毕竟Odin是自己丈夫的父亲，这又是结婚以后第一次见面，就算是假结婚，但是老人总归是不知道内情的局外人...Loki赶忙调整好自己刚刚有些激动的心情，面带微笑的和Odin问好。“您...要不要喝点儿什么？”向Odin问完这个问题，Loki就恨不得给自己一个大嘴巴。Odin已经进屋将近三个小时了，现在才问自己丈夫的父亲要不要喝点儿什么，明摆着是主动强调自己的招呼不周。一向很会审时度势的Loki一时没了主意，只能悄悄地蹭到了Thor身边，轻轻拉了拉对方的衣角。  
一直不在状态的Thor终于有了反应，他直愣愣地看了看一旁使劲冲自己使眼色的Loki，赶忙对Odin说：“爸爸！天已经晚了，您今天才和Laufey叔叔大老远的赶了过来，我想您一定是累...”  
“我们都不累，要累也是心累。”刚刚和自己的独子Loki大吵完一架才平复好心情的Laufey从卧室走了出来，径直走到了两个年轻人面前，和Odin并排站好。“我和Odin商量过了，觉得你们既然已经结婚了，也没有什么办法可以改变了。你们两个小兔崽子结婚这么大的事情不通知家里人，害得我们是从朋友嘴里才听到这件事的事情我们也不追究了。可现在最重要的是，你们到底有没有想要好好过日子的想法。”Laufey不像Odin一样是个不爱说话的沉闷性格，他心里也藏不住事儿，有什么一股脑全都倒出来，省得彼此都难受，他觉得是最好的选择。  
Thor看看身旁低头不语脸色难看的Loki，又看看自己依旧一言不发的父亲，最后对上了Laufey那努瞪的双目，觉得自己的腿都要软了。上帝啊！来一个爸爸就够了！怎么又多一个爸爸？！“叔叔...我...这...Loki他...额...”Thor支支吾吾了半天，也没能控制好情绪说出一句完整的话来。  
Odin索性打断自己这见不了大世面的儿子的话，省得他在自己亲家面前给自己丢人现眼。“Thor，刚才我和Laufey在你们公寓门口相遇，等你们的工夫，聊了很多话题，属于方方面面全都聊到了那种。”Odin说完扭脸看看身旁的Laufey，在对方微微点头后，继续说道：“本来这次来，是想好好教训你们一顿的，但是见到你们过的还不错，我和Laufey通过聊天也觉得彼此家庭门当户对，所以也就不追究你们别的问题了。现在我们想知道的是，你们到底准备什么时候生孩子？！”  
一说到生孩子，Loki就管理不好自己的面部表情了。  
“你看这孩子，从小他妈妈去世的早，我把他抚养长大，算是把他惯坏了。你没结婚前在家跟我怎么发脾气都行，为什么和Thor的爸爸也这种难看的脸色？是我们做家长的欠你们的？”  
当Laufey的眼神扫到Thor时，Thor就以极强的求生欲使劲地摇头，来表示自己绝对是无辜的。  
“我们现在还年轻，为什么要这么快就生孩子。”Loki小声嘟囔着，“而且明明小时候我是由家里的佣人一手带大的，你除了在外面干那些伤天害理的勾当，哪儿还有时间管教我？”  
“Loki Laufeyson！”Laufey忍不住吼了起来，“你再说一遍？！”  
“说就说！”Loki的倔脾气也上来了，他红着眼圈冲Laufey吼了起来，“你根本就没有关心过我！你一心就想着怎么赚钱！而且赚的都是黑心钱！妈妈死了，你一滴眼泪都没有掉过！你甚至从来不去为她扫墓！”Loki说到这里已经彻底的情绪失控了，他的眼泪从那双漂亮的大眼睛里噼里啪啦地往下掉，一会儿就打湿了脚下的一小片地板。“而且我现在结婚了，我不再姓Laufeyson，我现在随我丈夫的姓，我是Loki Odinson。”  
“你就算结婚了，改了姓也是我的儿子！”Laufey的声音比Loki的分贝还要大，“如果我不在外面忙着挣钱，谁给你去贵族学校学习的机会！谁给你一个衣食无忧的童年！”  
“我要的不是这些！我想让我爸爸陪我一起去游乐场，去参加我学校的家长会和运动会！而不是把我当个摆设一样丢在家里，靠着佣人抚养长大！”Loki哭地更厉害了，哭着哭着索性就靠到了Thor的肩膀上，“我干嘛要生孩子。我生了孩子我怕我也会跟我那个只知道赚黑心钱的冷血父亲一样，让孩子只能有个灰色的童年。”  
“Loki...”Thor把哭泣不止的Loki搂进自己怀中，“Laufey叔叔...”  
“Laufey你冷静一下，Loki也冷静一下。”Odin赶紧拉住又要和Loki争吵起来的Laufey，冲Thor使了个眼色说道：“还不赶紧带Loki回房间去休息？”  
听了Odin的话，Thor赶忙扶着Loki回了卧室。  
“Laufey啊，咱们怎么说的？不是说好晓之以理，动之以情嘛？怎么你又要斥责孩子。你也说了，Loki从小因为你忙着做生意没能好好照顾，所以感到愧疚。怎么和孩子说着说着就又打起来了。”Odin叹了口气，虽然才和Laufey还有Loki见面三个多小时，却在心里认定这对父子都是倔脾气。  
“我的错...这孩子的臭脾气都是因为我。”  
两个老头都是年纪轻轻就没了老婆，独自一人在外打拼的同时，对自己的独子就疏于管教，抚养的重担一直是家中的佣人在扛着。其实他们俩谁也没有资格去说对方点儿什么。但是既然来了，两个死鸭子嘴硬的老头还是决定留下点儿做家长的威严，婚姻已经叫他们自己做主了，那生育的问题必须催促他们快点儿提上日程。  
Odin和Laufey两人相见恨晚的原因，大概是因为多年没有找到的同仇敌忾的战友，没想到这么多年过去了，战友竟然是自己的亲家。  
卧室里，Thor把小声抽泣的Loki直接放在自己的腿上，轻轻抚摸着他的单薄的后背。“Loki...”Thor轻轻晃动腿上的Loki，“我们聊聊好么？聊聊你的事，也聊聊我的事。”  
“我没有什么好聊的。”Loki伸手一把擦干了脸上的泪水，想要从Thor的腿上下来，却被对方拦了下来，“你...”  
“我其实和你一样，从小没了妈妈，我爸的公司也很忙。所以我是一个人被散养长大的，家里的佣人都不敢管我，怕我跟我爸告状。”Thor吸吸鼻子，冲着Loki笑了笑，“其实你爸对你不错，还把你送到了贵族学校。你看看我，你不总是嫌我头脑简单四肢发达么？那如果Laufey叔叔不把你送到贵族学校去读书，没准儿你也跟我一样。”说到这儿，Thor故意打了一个剧烈的寒颤，“Loki！你想想吧！如果一个omega，跟我这个alpha一样...天呐！”  
Thor故意用手捂住眼睛，龇牙咧嘴地逗笑了坐在自己腿上的Loki。  
“你怎么像个傻子似的。”Loki撅着嘴，平日白皙的脸颊上有一抹因为情绪激动留下的红晕。“我才不会像你这样，我有脑子。”  
“嗯...你有脑子。那刚才是哪个有脑子的家伙哭的那么厉害？”alpha忍不住用指尖轻轻点了点怀中傲娇的omega的鼻尖，“怪不得你的粉丝都叫你小哭包。原来电影里面那眼泪说来就来，不是因为你演技有多好，是你本身就泪腺发达啊？”  
“滚！”Loki被Thor说的一下来了脾气，伸手就狠狠地掐住了对方的脸。  
“疼疼疼！”Thor挣脱了Loki的“魔爪”，揉着自己被掐疼的脸颊，“你可真狠。”  
“没把你的鼻子揪下来就算不错了！”果然还是傲娇的画风更适合Loki。  
“Loki，我其实想告诉你。有些事情憋在心里不好受，那不如说出来。就算你不愿意和我说，也可以找别人去说。你的朋友...”  
“我从小就没什么朋友。”Loki平静地看着依旧把自己搂在怀中的Thor，露出了淡淡的笑容。“我爸最早是一家汽修厂的维修工，我妈是汽修厂老板的女儿。后来他把我妈追到了手，结了婚有了我，但是我外公却一直不认可他俩的关系。我三岁那年，我妈因为心肌炎死在了医院里，当时我爸正在国外倒腾他那些个走私汽车。”Loki显得异常平静，“后来我爸回来了，我妈已经去世一个月了。我外公把我带回了家，把我妈的遗体安葬后，也不同意我爸来家里看我。可是后来我外公身体也不好了，他临去世前还是把已经5岁的我交回到了我爸手里，但是却到死也没原谅他。再后来我爸，就刚才和我吼的那个老头子，走私的生意越做越大，在我13岁那年他被警察逮捕了，送进了监狱。我成了学校里的风云人物，所有人都知道Loki Laufeyson是罪犯的儿子。不过虽然他们嘲笑我，但是我一个人还是努力在那个贵族学校里生存。我好好听课，认真完成作业，所有关于贵族的礼仪我都烂熟于心...”Loki皱皱鼻子，“可是不管我怎么努力，我还是这个贵族学校里的异类，所以我怎么可能有什么朋友。”  
Thor听完Loki的话，并没有说点什么，而是轻轻抚摸他黑色的中长头。  
其实经过这段时间的接触，Thor觉得Loki并没有想象中的那么让人看不顺眼。至少曾经觉得他那些从贵族学校学来的装逼的行为，和骨子里带着的骄傲，绝对不是随随便便就能装出来的。Loki是个从小受过良好教育并且很有气质的富家公子哥，但骨子里又带着一些怕被人轻视的自卑感。贵族学校出身的公子哥，不应该有的一些东西，Loki身上却能看到。起初Thor还有些疑惑，但等他见到Laufey再听到Loki对自己所说的这些童年经历时，所有的疑惑便全都迎刃而解。Loki并不是从小出生在一个世代传承的贵族家庭，他财大气粗的父亲为了让他出人头地接受良好的教育，才把他送进了贵族学校，成天和那些贵族子弟打交道才形成了Loki现在有些自卑的性格。他总是把自己保护的好好的，生怕把自己柔软的一面冲向他人，而受到伤害。  
“老头子被关了五年，出来的时候我正好18岁，分化成了一个omega。其实我出生的时候，医生给我做化验就告诉过他，我成年后分化成omega的概率很大，但是他可能是忘记了。他当时挺惊讶我分化成omega的，可后来他又说为了让我以后可以找个愿意和我结婚的alpha，走私的勾当不能再干了，后来就把所有积蓄拿去做了房地产生意。他很幸运，一年就挣得盆满钵满，而我也因此虚荣心爆棚，心里暗自麻痹自己，自己的爸爸一直都是房地产大亨，并没有干过走私的违法勾当。”  
“Loki，你很优秀，真的，你非常优秀。”Thor摆正Loki的肩膀，用那双海蓝色的眼睛看着他，“不要自卑，你比我见过的任何一个omega都要优秀。你有学识，有教养，有爱你的粉丝和耳熟能详的代表作...”Thor拥抱着他，用尽可能温柔的语气小心翼翼的安慰着心情抑郁的Loki。口鼻无意地蹭上了Loki黑发，只属于Loki身上淡淡的体香，叫Thor忍不住把怀中之人抱的更紧。  
“谢谢。”omega看着面前安慰自己的alpha，突然就搂住了对方的脖子，微薄的嘴唇在对方的唇上轻轻一啄。“你想接吻么？”稍冷的空气中突然掺杂了些许omega清甜的信息素香气。  
“什么？”alpha瞪着眼睛，鼻腔里很快充满了甜蜜的味道。那是只属于omega的味道。  
“接吻。你和我。”  
“就像这样么？”Thor捧住Loki的脸，火热的湿吻封住了对方的嘴唇。  
实话实说，Thor的吻技绝对属于上称，就算和不少演员拍过吻戏的Loki也没能逃出他既热情又温柔的亲吻攻势。在这种难以抵抗的肌肤接触后，alpha猛烈的信息素钻进了omega的鼻腔，害得差一点儿因为剧烈咳嗽和缺氧丢了小命。  
“Loki，没事儿吧？”Thor担心地看向脸色更加潮红的Loki。  
就因为刚才Thor的太过于鲁莽，Loki就像要把肺咳出来一样。背对着Thor的Loki，只留给对方一个单薄的背影，让Thor更是心疼不已。  
“对不起，刚才是我太心急了。”作为一个正常的成年alpha，Thor一直努力做到洁身自好。就算在这纷扰复杂的娱乐圈，他也一直尽最大可能的控制住自己对omega天生的本能与欲望。但是他并不能完完全全的承认，自己就是个正人君子，做到就算omega投怀送抱，也坚持坐怀不乱的地步。  
尤其是Loki这样的omega，他有漂亮的脸蛋，修长精瘦的身材，还有勾人的嗓音。这样集三个优点为一身对alpha有着致命诱惑力的omega，若是再像刚才那样主动地邀约，Thor心想大概所有的alpha都不会白白的把机会拱手相让。  
“呼...那你现在还要继续么？”Loki眨着自己那双睫毛过分长而细密的大眼睛，湿漉漉的样子，带着一种说不出的魅力。“如果你不愿意，我不会强迫你。”Loki就好似着了魔，变成了一个和平时完全不一样性格的人。  
Thor的瞳仁不自觉地放大，因为还不等他来得及反应，嘴角勾起迷人弧度的Loki就把他推倒在沙发上，一点点爬上了他的身体。“Loki...你到底怎么了？”Thor感觉现在的Loki实在奇怪。因为就算omega的发情期会随着身体内分泌和周围出现的alpha有所影响与改动，但是自制力一直相当好的Loki再需要快点儿解决难挨的生理问题，也不会这般的主动到叫人觉得他在卖弄自己的风骚。虽然这世界上应该不会有那种讨厌omega主动的alpha。  
“Thor~你不拒绝，就等于答应了。”Loki的双眼有些轻微的迷离，身为一个omega还有着alpha的语气与猴急的动作。“为什么不脱衣服？我帮你脱。”他浑身颤抖着，喉咙中挤出了带着异常性感嘶哑的喘息。  
“Loki，你刚才喝什么了？”Thor感到事情有些不对劲，而且是非常不对劲，急忙翻身把浑身慢慢开始发烫的Loki压到了身下，并以身材上的优势顺利的牵制住了他。“你刚才到底喝了什么？”  
“我...我没有。”Loki眨着大眼睛满是委屈，不用几秒，透明的液体就又要快速地溢出眼角。“你不愿意，那就不用...嗯~”重新得到一个热情湿吻的Loki显得很满足，他环住压在自己身上Thor结实挺拔的后背，享受着Thor给他带来的片刻满足感。  
一吻结束，两人唇间拉扯出暧昧的银丝，Loki是那样深情地看着Thor，这让一直有些犹豫不决的Thor更加的不知所措起来。  
“如果你不愿意就下去打地铺。如果愿意，就过来。”Loki有些生气，为何Thor对自己的主动投怀送抱，总是心存疑虑，犹豫不肯往前再近一步。他的发情期本不该是现在，但是体内说不出道不明的难耐与渴望又把他一步步推向了想要疯狂索取的深渊。Loki用手肘用力地顶了一下Thor的肋骨希望从他身下起来，可无奈Thor把他压得实在太紧，他本来就气喘不定，微弱的反抗能力现在根本起不到任何作用。偏过头不去看Thor的Loki觉得现在的自己简直蠢暴了，他有些嫌弃自己omega的身体，却又无能为力改变这事实。  
Thor见Loki沉默不语，再一次犹豫后，竟然主动低头亲吻起对方白皙修长的脖颈。黑色的中长发挡住了omega红肿的腺体，alpha知道，如果在那里留下自己的痕迹，那便完成了占有这个omega一半的条件。Thor轻轻抚摸着Loki的腺体，引来了Loki猫儿一样的小声呢喃。  
可是仅仅是简单的抚摸，并不能满足Loki身体上的空虚与寂寞。“你到底...啊~”身下突然一片凉意，不用看也知道，是Thor把他的裤子全部脱了下来。一个半勃起的粉红色生殖器躲在omega长势旺盛的体毛里，alpha轻轻握起，不由分说地撸动了起来，引得它的主人捂住，紧闭的牙关中传出细碎诱人的呻吟。“嗯...”Loki从来没有被别人碰过这么私密的地方，被别人抓住自己的生殖器帮忙自慰的感觉奇妙又神奇。可现在根本没时间让他去想这些，猴急的Thor已经把自己坚硬的生殖器顺着大量蠕动的肠液慢慢推入了Loki饱满挺翘的股缝。  
“额...你...”Loki的半边脸深陷于身下的靠枕之中。他没想到Thor这个愣头青一样的alpha一点儿前戏都不会做，就急忙把自己过分粗大的生殖器埋入了他的体内。初经人事的omega慌乱中本能地双脚乱踢，但又一次被压在身上的alpha完全制服一动也不能动。“你能不能...轻一点儿...再做点儿前戏？嗯~”Loki的话还未说完，刚刚只没入自己身体半根的粗大肉柱，迎合着越来越多的肠液已经全部插进了自己温暖紧致的穴道。“疼，你慢点儿...”有些不安的omega紧闭着双眼，双手绞紧了身下的沙发垫，后穴被撑开的异物感此时又让他一动也不敢动。  
“我会慢点儿的。”Thor嘴上说着，身下却突然一颤，不知怎地滑入了Loki更加幽深的敏感地方。  
“啊~”Loki气不打一处来，自己第一次做爱竟然会遇到这样要技术没技术，要情调没情调的alpha。他红着眼眶有些狰狞地看着在自己身上笨手笨脚半天还没继续动作的Thor，牙根儿都要咬碎了。“我说Thor Odinson，你要是不行，你就从我身上下来！”天知道现在如果不是被这个傻大个压着一动也不能动，他早就抬腿给他踹飞了。Loki翻了个白眼儿，发情期的omega似乎突然有了自制情欲的能力。“你下来！”  
“Loki，我只是没有实操过。”Thor不好意思地看着Loki。说真的，他看过很多成人电影，飞机也打过不知多少回，可这种“真枪实弹”的经历还是第一次。  
“你他妈的还想让我现在教你怎么做？！”Loki急得想要起身，自己是他妈的疯了才会主动想要和这个傻大个做这种事。“啊...”可两人连接的部位只要稍稍一动，他就软的根本动弹不得，omega包裹着alpha生殖器的后穴，正顺着柱身溢出更多的肠液。Loki要哭了，自己现在是骑虎难下，也不知道该怎么办才好。委屈加上身体的燥热难耐，Thor算是成功的用自己的行为惹哭了发情期本就情绪波动很大的Loki。  
“Loki，你别哭。”Thor不知该安慰Loki点儿什么才好，只能想象着成人电影里的桥段，尽可能的模仿了起来。他用略带薄茧的大手揉弄起Loki饱满的臀肉，在线条优美的臀部留下了一个个红色的掌印。“Loki说真的，你这里面实在是太棒了。肉厚水儿又多。”Thor说着就是用力地快速操弄了片刻，惹得身下的Loki忍不住尖叫了起来。  
“你慢点儿...没有技术还要疼死我...”Loki并不想承认刚刚那几个动作让他片刻恍惚中有了些前所未有的快感，但嘴上却一百个不会去主动承认。  
因为本能，再加上身下诱人的尤物，Thor作为alpha的天性被一点点激发了出来。为了防止Loki会中途因为不适想要跑掉，Thor的大手按住Loki纤细的腰身，随后便开始了疯狂的抽插运动。  
被突如其来顶入身体内部的物体加速的操弄，同是初经人事的Loki没一会儿就招架不住了。“嗯...哈~”Loki抓紧了头下的抱枕，修长的双手因为用力早已指节泛白。“哈~啊~”不得不承认，alpha和omega的身体是与生俱来的契合，所以就算Thor还是在试着探索，并无什么技巧可言，照样把在欲浪中翻滚的Loki操弄的想要尖叫。  
本能地伸手攀住Thor肩膀的Loki，自然想要接受对方更加疯狂地操弄，可Thor却没有按照常理出牌。Alpha居高临下地看着Loki吞吐着自己硕大生殖器的那部分，半天再也没有了任何动静。  
“你什么意思？”Loki喘着粗气，面色潮红像是早已熟透的番茄。他微眯着眼睛，带着明确的不满死盯着Thor不放。“我就奇怪了，是不是所有的alpha都像你一样没用？！”正是把他操到爽的关键时刻，身上的傻大个却突然停了抽插的动作，Loki觉得自己快要被逼疯了。“我真他妈的够倒霉！怎么第一次就遇到你这种外强中干的货色！”平日里总给周围人高贵气质的Loki现在却因为后穴得不到满足早就爆出了粗口，并且他根本不确定Thor这样搞下去，自己会不会因为欲求不满而杀人。  
“Loki，你知不知道你这么说话有些伤人？”Thor严肃的表情倒是不怎么常见。


End file.
